Song of Joy
by Sweetie7smiled
Summary: Immediately following Breaking Dawn, the excitement continues as various challenging events proceed to transport numerous characters' joy to places they never expected. Includes well-earned resolutions for Kaure, Seth, Nahuel, Leah, and… Marcus? Canon-loyal to all characters and worlds; subsequent sister story to Essentially Magical. Includes only minor Harry Potter crossover.
1. The Morning After

**Song of Joy**

A post-Breaking Dawn adventure

This is Essentially Magical's _sister story_ , which plot has an overlapping timeline, but which events focus almost entirely within only the Twilight universe. As such, it can be read on its own; but, for best understanding (including explanation of any magical references that might be given in passing), this story should be read in coordination with the timing clues indicated in Essentially Magical. The first half of EM occurs before this.

Thank you, Stephenie Meyer & J. K. Rowling, for bringing to us the wonderful contexts that made this presentation possible.

* * *

* * * The Morning After * * *

When Edward and Bella arrive at the Cullen house in the morning, now thoroughly refreshed after the Volturi ordeal of the day before, it is to find Carlisle and Esme amidst the rest of the family interestedly conversing with Nahuel and Huilen about the benefits of the animal blood diet. Both visitors are tentatively considering it.

As Renesmee anxiously jumps out of her mother's arms and bounds in ahead to greet them, energetically providing the welcome distraction they'd all been waiting for, all at once Carlisle's hopeful eyes are riveted upon his first son.

Edward is more alight than a kid in a candy store… and not just any kid, but one who just learned he _owned_ the whole thing! Making a beeline straight for his father with his smiling wife in tow, looking fit to burst from the seams with exciting news, at last he animatedly declares: "Carlisle! Bella dropped her shield for me! She let me _hear_ her!"

Eyes and smile widening with fascination and delight at Edward's undeniable joy over this intriguing development, Carlisle chuckles encouragingly. "Really?" Also drawn by the exhilaration in Edward's voice, everyone else is watching them attentively.

"Yes!" Edward enthuses brightly. "She showed me..." and then more tenderly, turning to look at her with absolute adoration, "she showed me how much she loves me! Oh, Bella!" Abruptly he dives in to plant a brief but jubilant set of kisses on her lips, unable to say it better with words. Bella laughs, pleased at his elation.

Not long thereafter, veritably _radiating_ exuberance and happy to let Carlisle continue with what he does best… in company with Bella, Edward gravitates toward the piano as the conversations continue. Promptly from beneath his fingers emerges a new composition – a vitally dynamic melody brimming with the absolute wonder, amazement, and _joy_ that has come from his first real glimpse into how Bella really sees him, and just how much she loves him. The song also incorporates his wonder and amazement of what Bella has _become_ , the miracle that Renesmee _is_ , and his own unfathomable fortune of having been loved so much as to have them _both_.

Thoroughly infused with a gentle but profoundly jubilant energy, which stands unique among his compositions, this piece _begs_ to be danced to every time it is heard. Consequently, their family is all up and twirling around the room in no time, happily taking turns with Renesmee between them, unable to resist the pleasant distraction. Even Bella is gently swaying behind him, with her hands upon his shoulders while he plays.

In response to this kind of energy practically thrumming through their contact, as well as throughout everyone in the room, and acknowledging that Bella no longer has clumsiness issues that would make the pursuit undesirable, it is not long before an impromptu recording of it (courtesy of Alice) allows Edward to likewise be twirling and tutoring Bella on all the dance steps and techniques necessary to truly enjoy fantastic dancing sessions together, on a regular basis.

"You are so absolutely a dream come true," he fervently whispers into her ear. "Being as I haven't even slept in 90 years, how did I ever get so lucky?"

With a smiling laugh she answers in all seriousness: "You were mine, already."

* * *

Incidentally, this thoroughly inspiring episode has keenly underlined to Nahuel and Huilen, once again, the incredible emotional benefit of the lifestyle Carlisle has been describing. So much so – that their eventually resumed conversation quickly ventures into the territory of possibly becoming an extended branch of the family… and sticking around for a while, at least long enough for them to truly get used to the diet. Besides, having been so long burdened by the tragedy of their own expanded family dynamic, not much can honestly beat the prospect of being able to watch this newest hybrid freely grow and develop – surrounded by such a close and loving group.

Over the next number of days, Nahuel's inexhaustible personal interest in learning more about Edward and Bella's story, has him perusing their wedding pictures and other photos with rapt fascination. Naturally, this becomes punctuated by numerous first-hand accounts of their experience, and quickly morphs into full-blown story sessions with Edward and Bella sitting on the couch, modestly recounting the early days of their relationship to the eager listening ears of Renesmee, Jacob, Nahuel, Huilen, and many of the other family members besides – who pause to listen in when it comes to details they haven't heard before.

For instance, shortly after Edward has necessarily mentioned that Bella was his 'singer', and explained to everyone what that meant, he turns to Bella, whispering: "You _still_ smell better to me than anyone else, you know...", and leans over to kiss her neck a couple of times.

Bella's eyes almost roll into the back of her head as her head tilts away just enough to make kissing easier for him. "Mmmm. Do I?" she says, absorbed by the pleasure of his touch.

He chuckles, and his breath tickles the skin of her neck. "Of course you do. You just don't make my throat burn anymore." He kisses her again and smiles adoringly, leaning back to continue telling the story.

When it comes time to tell about Bella's near-death experience in Phoenix, Edward discloses: "At the time – I couldn't have told you how it was I had been able to accomplish her rescue; under the supremely vivid influence of her incomparable scent and taste – it wasn't something I was able to fathom _myself_. It was only much, muchlater… when I had six very long and lonely months to replay every memory of her in my subconscious, over and over again… that it finally came to me: 'Where there's a _will_ , there's a way.'

"I don't know that I could have ever done it without _her_. I'm so used to being able to hear a person's thoughts at all times, you see… and in the past, this fact has been a significant factor in my ability to control any blood-related impulses I might have in regards to a particular person. But of course, with Bella it was _silent_. By the time the venom was all out of her system, I was desperately lost in a haze of ecstasy so forbiddingly _intense_ – that all I could focus on was the sound of her gradually weakening heartbeat, as I struggled to find _anything_ to hold on to – that would allow me to _stop_ before _it_ did.

"But in the midst of the haze, not even that one most precious sound that I couldn't _bear_ to live without – was enough. I _knew_ I was going to kill her, and still I couldn't muster the focus it required to _let go_ and step _away_ from it… to detach myself from what I most needed to _embrace_ and treasure above all.

"That's when she spoke what would have been her last, loving words to me: 'Stay, Edward, stay with me…'" his voice softens tenderly at the memory, "and I couldn't deny her final request. She was going to be in _heaven_ soon… and – there was no _way_ I was going to be able to join her there, _especially_ after this. So I _had_ to stop. In order to give her what she wanted, there was no other choice.

"And so, in a very real way, it was _she_ who gave me the focus to succeed," Edward finishes narrating to them, now regarding her with an admiring smile… as, unable to blush, she nevertheless curls her body away from the attention. "And it worked!" cheerfully he diverts the attention back onto himself again, in order to spare her the discomfort, "Because _I really,_ _truly_ _love you_." Abruptly he is kissing her shoulder in a passionate manner just suitable for company. Immediately, almost as if it were instinctive to do so, this triggers her to very responsively open up to him… and this time, apparently oblivious now to the eyes of everyone upon them, it is clear she is very thoroughly enjoying it.

Later, in an effort to describe what it was like to discover that Bella was indeed pregnant, against _all_ known odds, Edward turns solemnly toward his wife. "My first all-consuming and entirely terrifying thought was: 'This _can't_ be healthy for her.' Then… after Kaure had confirmed my _worst_ fears –" his breath hitches with the memory "I was certain I'd given you a _death_ sentence." The lament is clear in his voice. "And not only _death_ …" he adds with a shudder, his low voice growing quiet and pained – as if there could ever be such a thing as _only_ death, "but death by _torture_. I was _frantic_ to find any way to relieve you of it." The apology is clear in his eyes.

Tenderly returning a commiserative smile, understandingly Bella counters: " _I_ thought you'd just given me exactly what I didn't know I really wanted – that I thought we could _never_ have: the most wonderful _life_ sentence I could possibly imagine… and I wasn't _about_ to let you take it back," she gently adds in a stubbornly reproving tone. "You know what they say: 'No pain, no gain'."

Edward shudders in response, and hugs her. "Thank you," he whispers.

"Anytime," she acknowledges seriously, and his arms tighten further.

Nahuel is fascinated, watching them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Welcome, readers! And thank you for all constructive comments. :)


	2. A Park in South America

* * * A Park in South America * * *

One of the many things Edward learns during their (now frequently anticipated) thought-sharing sessions, is how much Bella had wanted to thank the woman who came to check on them during their honeymoon. Considering that it was this woman's knowledge that helped them understand what it would take to deliver Renesmee _safely_ , and later made it possible to find Nahuel in order to save them all, Edward is quite open to expressing his thanks as well. So, they plan an impromptu trip to South America to visit her. Renesmee and Jacob will be coming along of course, as will Nahuel and Huilen – who are pleased to be returning so soon (even if only temporarily, along with the Cullens) into the vicinity of their home area, and are quite willing to offer everyone a grand tour. Naturally, the rest of the Cullens take the opportunity to come along on vacation as well, as all of them are similarly grateful and not wanting to miss out on any of the excitement of Renesmee's youth.

In an effort to meet up with Kaure in a less-than-threatening public venue, and with Alice's help to determine when the weather won't give them any problems, ultimately Edward & Bella end up settling themselves down upon a park bench overlooking the playset where Kaure is monitoring her 8-year-old granddaughter and younger grandsons. As Jacob takes Renesmee (now looking about the size of a two-year-old) out to the playset as well, to enjoy the morning air, unexpectedly she notices that the other girl smells particularly appealing – in a way that makes her think of how _all_ her favorite people have smelled especially good, or have had stories that suggested as much. Sharing this thought with Jacob, so that he can understand why she is so anxious to meet this human (even though to blend in she won't be speaking aloud or sharing her thoughts, and neither of them know Portuguese) and that _of course_ she's not going to _hurt_ her, before long Renesmee and Maria are making fast friends with each other.

Naturally, this interaction brings Jacob and Renesmee to Kaure's attention, and when she finally gets a good look at Renesmee (who is pale enough next to him to obviously not be Jacob's daughter), the little girl's features clearly remind her of the vampire she met with a human wife. Shocked and alarmed by this thought, as well as still thoroughly distressed over the young mother's horrible fate (even though the child looks much too old to have really been theirs), nervously she starts scanning the surrounding area against the potential of a vampire guardian. This is what brings her to locate Edward and Bella, calmly cuddling together and watching them all from a nearby park bench.

Abruptly _frightened_ by the fact that she knows what they are (cross her heart) and that they would show up in her local park for _any_ reason at _all_ , she is nonetheless startlingly amazed and thankful, despite everything, to recognize Bella by his side… unexpectedly pale but alive, after she must have obviously and most _horrendously_ given birth… to the immensely fast-growing and legendarily _lethal_ creature behind her ( _shudder_ )… and thus somewhat impressed by Edward in spite of herself. From the sidelines, the admitted blood-drinker simply waves once at her in a friendly fashion, calmly inviting her closer to chat with the gesture.

Supremely torn by this, Kaure is extremely nervous about moving closer – but also afraid _not_ to respond. Even _more_ , desperately anxious about having her late son's children so near to theirs, she would immensely prefer that they not approach at all for as long as it would take to safely spirit her charges away. However, they're clearly here for a reason – so that's not effectively an option… and at least Jacob's _human_ presence with Renesmee is a bit comforting. She can't deny that this unlikely father has let her go without harm of any kind _twice_ already. He even told her they didn't consume humans, which is how he had miraculously come by a human wife… who knew _everything_ (or so he'd said) and chose him anyway, and whom he deeply cared for, even then – as has to be evident in the fact she's here at all. Apparently, no longer human. (Deep breath.)

Grateful, at least, for the more public venue than she had met them in previously, eventually Kaure ventures closer to talk, and Edward greets her politely, letting her know right off the bat that they're not going to hurt anyone; rather, they've come to offer their thanks. Her information was what made it possible not only for his wife and daughter to be _saved_ , but also their whole _family_ from a related threat, sincerely bringing the supernatural couple to acknowledge themselves humbly in her debt. Kaure doesn't know whether to be flattered or horrified by this unexpected development, as at last the probably-not-so-young Mr. Cullen asks if there is anything they could possibly do for her.

While they talk, naturally Edward ascertains from her thoughts what she truly desires most (but is too afraid to ask for) – which turns out to be some way for her and her family (Maria and her siblings have lived with them ever since the violent death of her son and his wife not far from their home) to feel safe and secure from the neighborhood brigands – as well as vampire predators – in the long term. How to accomplish this? Her heritage has no supernatural protectors to call upon against whatever threats might hunt their town, and neither is continuous protection for an extended period something he can readily provide. Or at least, not without very careful consideration; it's something the whole family would have to be in on. Perhaps they will have some helpful ideas.

Later that night, when Jacob routinely phases to check up with his pack and tell them what happened, quite naturally Renesmee's impression of Maria's is also shared through his thoughts (she got a _good_ look at her friend, after all, unlike Jacob was inclined to do)… and unexpectedly: Seth imprints on her over the distance. _Shock!_ Absolutely _floored_ by the unprecedented situation – imprinting has only _ever_ happened _in person_ before, and _never_ so far away! – nevertheless, understandably Seth feels the immediate need to come and join them in South America (especially as he likewise learned that she smells better than average to a vampire!), prompting Edward to make the necessary arrangements.

Undeniably pleasing as it is to realize that this whole grateful endeavor has discovered the one who makes his best wolf friend so profoundly happy, it is similarly gratifying to have found such an enduring way to be able to give Kaure what she wants most after all.

* * *

Considering that Maria's grandmother is already aware of the Cullens as vampires, it seems appropriate – as well as necessary (given that her home is far distant from that of their new, and not yet adult, ever-willing protector… who will forever fulfill this function _best_ as part of a pack) – that she become aware of the wolves as well, and the relationship they maintain. She'll need to understand this, in order to hopefully coordinate an arrangement that might work for everyone.

This time as Edward seeks to set up an introductory meeting with both wolves, plus her and her granddaughter alongside any other family members that may need to be involved – without scaring her again, hopefully – Alice informs him that Kaure's family is presently evacuating to a local shelter, because of flooding that has affected their home. For her own peace of mind, perhaps it will be best to simply meet up with her in public there. At least, between her own tribe's native language and that of the Quileutes' (plus the ability to speak English low and fast enough for only supernatural ears to detect), through him they should all be able to communicate with discretion. One way or another, regardless of the significant verbal barriers existing between them, Seth will be anxious to properly introduce himself as soon as he arrives.

And so, come early afternoon of the second day hence, the lot of them are to be found gathered in two adjacent circles at one corner of the public shelter: Kaure nervously situated most centrally between her unaware family of Maria (closest to her), her Portuguese husband, and two small grandsons on the one hand… and two friendly though imposing Native American strangers (sitting attentively but comfortably with their backs to the aisle), across from Maria's much younger hybrid friend Renesmee and both of her dangerously attractive young vampire parents (seated as unthreateningly as possible against the wall) on the other. _Gulp._

Right off the bat, as previously arranged, Jacob begins by introducing Seth and then launching into a telling of the Quileute legends… as Edward translates everything into a language only she among her family can understand. Speaking of the supernatural in humanly audible Portuguese or English would be too hazardous in this crowded place, so the communicated hope is that Kaure will fill her family in about anything they need to know once they are again in private. Alongside her, despite not understanding anything that is being said, Maria remains uniquely interested in their conversation… probably because of Seth's impromptu – though entirely silent – miming of every event with his animated fingers and facial expressions, in order to help her follow along.

Over the course of the meeting, eventually his miming catches the rest of her family's attention as well (with varying degrees of sustained interest, mostly on the part of Maria's little brothers), and Seth is pleased to be the focus of so many avid smiles among the youngest of his imprint's family… every time two walking fingers seem to _blow up_ and turn into four. Many times he has to remind them with a silent finger to his lips (usually in an exaggerated eyes-to-the-left, eyes-to-the-right secretive manner) not to let their excited responses catch the attention of others, and the clandestine nature of the exchange quickly turns it into a game. Despite their language barrier, Seth is quickly developing quite the rapport. It makes Edward smile.

Simultaneously, Renesmee is pleased to be hearing the beautifully unfamiliar language flowing from Jacob's mouth for the very first time, and is rapidly grasping the basics of each spoken language as Edward translates them. (Maybe Bella is too, but Edward can't tell as much.)

As the stories reach into more recent events, including many of their tribe's transformations into vampire-opposing wolves, only the clear and unmitigated acknowledgement of Edward's terrifying species keeps Kaure from thinking this could all just be legend. This is all so much more real than she could have guessed, even though the picture it paints is somehow rather hopeful. Surprisingly so. Given both species instinctually dangerous or naturally warranted opposition, and violently connected history, it's amazing that they can both be comfortable in the same place. Either one trusted enough to _be_ among humans.

At last, with a long look of obvious regard at Renesmee, Jacob finishes by generally explaining the magic of imprinting, by which members of a pack can instantly recognize the truest love they will ever know. It's what has made it possible for them all to be here today, and what makes the Quileute tribe happily choose to offer their _complete_ protection to her family. Please, if she would have them.

Unbeknownst to his companions, Edward wraps the whole thing up nice and neat by adding to this a high recommendation of Seth's character, sincerely complimenting his wolf friend in a language Seth doesn't understand.

A bit overwhelmed by this overture, both to postpone a reply and to help focus herself – as well as prove to her mind how serious they are – Kaure tentatively shares in kind the Ticuna legends she grew up with, involving the Libishomen. Jake and Seth are both riveted by her tale, as Edward translates it, and it is easy to see by their expressions in response to certain events – how accurately the message is coming across. It is _so_ very strange having a _vampire_ translating their horror stories about _vampires_ , to each other; nevertheless, she is grateful for it… not least because these have been nothing but absolutely _friendly_ , through every account. It's kind of mind-boggling.

After all of this supernatural history, it seems almost anticlimactic to wrap up by describing how her son and his wife were the victims of modern human violence in their neighborhood… even if no less traumatic to recall. Even so, both sympathetic Quileutes are quick to reassure her that from now on they (if she would make it geographically possible for the whole pack to fill this role) – or at the very least _Seth_ – will forever do everything he can to _protect_ her granddaughter from every type of threat that may beset her, as well as anything in his power to freely and absolutely ensure her happiness.

After a declaration like that, there can be no question what connection Seth seems to have found in Maria.

It's an unsettling prospect to consider, even if throughout their conversation Kaure has seen nothing but innocent friendliness apparent in his demeanor. _No_ underlying intent to pressure or otherwise do harm. Nevertheless, the biggest threat to Maria's happiness would be right by her side if she were to read his character wrong and allow him close; this is not something she can enter into lightly. If ever there were a time to assess his genuineness accurately, it would be now.

Feeling both amazed and nervous, while still having a rather limited choice as to who she can talk to who would understand her, finally Kaure asks Edward directly about the nature of Seth's interest. It's the first dialogue with him she has knowingly initiated. "Seth has imprinted?" she queries uncertainly.

"Yes, on your granddaughter," Edward replies gently. "And it's very true and quite innocent..." he keenly elaborates for her benefit, "or I wouldn't stand for it myself. Jacob over there has the same interest in _my_ daughter," a hint of wry irritation creeping into his voice.

Surprised and mumbling a quick 'thank you' to him for his answer, Kaure looks over to study Jacob's interactions more closely, comparing. Edward's daughter is certainly a _whole_ lot younger… and undeniably the product of a unique heritage; it can't be a little thing for Jacob to be this at peace under the aware and watchful eye of such lethally capable guardians. Maybe there really is something true and wonderful about this. She regards Seth once again (now fascinatedly miming a humorous short for all three of the kids), only to see his pure devotion shining through in every action.

And so she turns to see what her husband thinks about the entire situation, so far as she can properly share it, without delving into near the same level of supernatural detail. He wouldn't appreciate that.


	3. Fateful Meeting

* * * Fateful Meeting * * *

It isn't until shortly after sunset, that their quiet conversation is interrupted… by the unexpected distraction of Edward rising to step into the walkway. As every head in their party promptly turns to look at where his gaze is focused, both Quileutes appear distinctly on edge. But no one else is getting up; he must have said something to them. Kaure feels unnerved.

That is, until she catches sight of who is walking toward them. Or rather, _what_ – in a policeman's uniform. The unnatural smoothness of his characteristic gait… she's seen it before. Briefly she looks back and forth to compare the newcomer's pale visage and darkened eyes with the golden-eyed vampires she's already met – and her eyes widen. Now she is afraid. What is he coming over here _for_? What are they going to do?!

When the man addresses Edward, it is with a shrewd air of authority – and now the conversation is in Portuguese. Supremely comfortable with his respected role in this very public place (even in the face of two foreign visitors of his kind), the stranger responds to Edward's cool greeting and introduction of the humans as friends, with skeptical disbelief… inwardly convinced that this foreign vampire and his mate are actually trying to lay claim to a particularly choice morsel they ran across, in _his_ territory. Well, he'll show them who's boss.

Zeroing in on Maria's scent as that particularly choice morsel – which he silently agrees is quite the catch – the stranger also wonders mildly about Renesmee, the curious and clearly related child being held in Bella's arms who may be a weakness he can exploit. Though he notices the Quileute smell with distinct distaste – the man clearly doesn't recognize the wolves for what they are.

As a matter of personal policy now, in the face of an unknown and potentially hostile vampire, Bella silently shields everyone in their party, just in case. While Edward works to skillfully insist that this vampire desist and move on, simultaneously the stranger tries to coerce Maria and her human companions into choosing to come with him instead of remaining with the Cullens. Able to tempt them with all manner of local attractions _on the house_ (due to the authority he commands in the community), as well as an impressive number of legal loopholes that could be practically turned to their benefit if they would trust in him (ostensibly much improving their standard of living), this is clearly the stranger's area of expertise. He is in his element.

The resulting verbal confrontation gets more and more tense as it becomes clear that the anxious humans are not going to take his bait, and neither vampiric party is willing to back down. The wolves are having a hard time staying in their seats, watching the whole thing like a sparring match without knowing what is being said.

Subtly changing tact, finally the native vampire reluctantly _confesses_ to Maria's family that there has been a recent rash of young women in the area being used as mules for drugs, who reside in the neighborhoods affected by the floods, and any such are required to submit to an immediate x-ray search, off-site. This is because it's a thoroughly unlawful and _highly_ dangerous threat to their health if anything were to go wrong. He apologetically claims that all of his previous efforts were in fact to make this a more palatable experience for the young lady involved. Either way, she needs to come with him straight away.

Since Maria is a minor, of course, it is quite appropriate for her mother or father to accompany her… and Kaure is terrified for them all, not knowing how she can refuse. Using the hunting vampire's own thoughts against him, however, Edward very capably defends against every one of his targeted attempts (stepping into the line of his coercing gaze toward the humans, requesting proof of identification, demanding to see the order in writing, calling upon a few more obscure legal rights that a foreigner shouldn't have known about, etc). Conscious of being outnumbered in the moment and in order to keep up his authoritative public façade, the uniformed vampire finally does move on.

But not without promising that he'll be back. _Promptly._ For the moment, he seems to be satisfied that the evacuees in question don't have anywhere else to go, and it won't take long for him to return with irrefutable human reinforcement and documentation. In this kind of public setting – even against a modestly superior vampire force – that will be enough. _Ah, dinner is going to taste good tonight!_

By this time, numerous of the hunter's gestures have clearly pointed out Maria in particular… and because Kaure, alongside the rest of her Portuguese-speaking family, has only become more and more fearful in response to the exchange – the Quileutes are desperately wary and entirely frustrated not to know what is going on. This can't be good.

The moment he's out of range, Edward's incensed voice is urgent. "He'll be back, very quickly, with reinforcements," he informs the Quileutes. "We need to be gone, _without_ a scent trail he can follow to find them." Instantly, and as one, they stand up to serve as ushers and lookouts.

To Kaure's family, Edward entreats: "We can protect you, but not here – and it has to be now. Would you consent to come with us?"

Having recognized the danger they would have been in if Edward _hadn't_ been there to deflect him in his hunt – and would still be in if they stayed – Kaure doesn't object to leaving with them.

* * *

Piling into each of two vehicles, all of Kaure's family climbs into the taxi leading the way (for the humans' peace of mind), and every vampire or wolf into the nice rental car Edward drove them there in, following immediately behind. Travel by car to the hotel suite they'll be staying in across town (along with the rest of the Cullens) should be enough to put an end to all of their scent trails, and thus the threat from this encounter. As well, the cabby is tipped generously for agreeing to not return to the same location to seek clients, for the next couple of days. If, by chance, this vampire eventually runs across their new (semi-private) location later, on his own: it will be with the awareness that they vastly outnumber him. Alice can see that this would be enough to deter him before he even reached the hotel room door.

Inside the rental car, shortly after they've all thoroughly blended into traffic, Bella can't help but notice when Edward's muscles get very tense. "He's come back?" she guesses.

One sharp nod from Edward confirms it, even as he's clearly still listening in to _someone's_ thoughts. He seems remarkably upset for having gotten everyone away safely already. And it's getting worse.

"What's wrong?" she wonders with alarm, in case they'll need to take evasive action. Who knows to what lengths such a law enforcement _imposter_ would go in order to find them.

Edward's voice is a quiet but angry growl. "His mind is not so unlike the type of riffraff I used to hunt. It reminds me of Port Angeles." Indeed, his foreboding expression reminds her of the same. While concerning, at least this answer calms Bella's sense of urgency; they aren't in danger from the guy.

"Oh," she nods, now worrying incessantly about who else might be in danger, and what if anything they could do about it.

From the back seat, Seth is rather surprised and uncomfortably disturbed by the revelation, being that his thoughts now naturally revolve around the little human buckled into the taxi directly in front of them, and 'Riffraff' doesn't sound like any kind of animal designation. Edward's forward-facing expression is uncommonly dark and frightening, and it doesn't go unnoticed that he _is_ positioned between them. "You... hunted humans?"

Edward's voice is brusque, but softening. "Once upon a time." Seth doesn't need to worry.

Nevertheless, being painfully aware of her vampire appeal, has the young wolf feeling quite nervous. "W-what type?"

Glancing up at his friend in the rear-view mirror (and incidentally reminding him of his golden eyes when their gazes meet), Edward replies: "If you could read the minds of your prey, which ones would _you_ hunt?"

 _Ah._ Understanding now, and automatically relaxing at the thought, Seth answers: "The bad ones."

Edward nods. "Precisely."

After a moment, always thinking protectively about his imprint, Seth continues. "Well then… it's almost a shame that you don't hunt them anymore."

Edward snorts and shakes his head in amazed disbelief, as Bella secretly smiles. Seth's comment has effectively broken his tension.

From his right, Jacob turns to give his pack brother a 'you must be crazy' look, and Seth shrugs.

Looking forward again at Edward, the alpha asks, "What happened in Port Angeles?"

Much more calmly now, Edward proceeds to explain, "Some of those types found Bella, wandering alone... and I was almost too late." He looks at her, safely holding Renesmee beside him, in part to keep from dwelling on the memory. "It still amazes me that she wasn't afraid of my murderous fury. This was _after_ she'd learned what I am, but before I knew that she knew." He smiles at her.

"What happened to the bad guys?" Seth wonders. As much as the story is sounding pretty ominous at the moment… if Bella was feeling that okay to be around him, then the other guys must have been, too.

"Carlisle and I went back for them later. He sedated them for me, then took the leader out of state, and turned him into the police anonymously for previous crimes he had committed. I could barely stand to be near him."

"Wow…" Seth marvels, "a _real_ vampire policeman."

Edward chuckles once. "I like you, Seth."

Grinning back in reply, after a moment the young wolf inquires: "So... what are we going to do about _this_ guy?"

Edward sighs. "I don't know."


End file.
